Wonder Frowiss
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Wonder Frowiss is District partners with Lucretius Ashbourne Information Name: Wonder Frowiss Age: 17 District: 1 Height: 5'8 Weapon: Wonder is actually very well rounded when coming to her skills with weapons, she can usually use many things with much ease, but if she was in the arena and had to choose from a list of weapons, it would most likely be a bow and arrow or an axe that is used for both throwing and close combat. Strengths: Wonder has a lot going for her. In a social aspect, she is gazed upon as beautiful and sexy, which would give her a certain edge with sponsors and possibly against male tributes. Also, even though she may not appear to be, Wonder is a very strong girl, especially for her size. She would easily be able to match up against a male career, or another male tribute. Finally, Wonder is very intelligent, she usually sees things that othes don't, understands more things that others don't, and has grown to not get too emotionally attatched to anybody. Weaknesses: One of Wonder's main weaknesses, is that she doesn't have a very strong ability to swim, she would be able to keep herself afloat, but she isn't able to go long distances in large bodies of water. Also, Wonder isn't the fastest runner, she can keep up a good pace in long distance, although she may not be the fastest, but she isn't the very best in short sprints of running. Personality: At first glance, Wonder would seem like a hardass, yet beautiful, young lady. She would seem strict, very straight faced and quiet, but after you peeled away a few layers, and got to know her, she is a softer person, a nice person and very intelligent. Although, she wasn't always a very straight and hard looking person. She was very loud, and fun and loved to do things, but everything changed after her whole social dilemma with her family. Even though Wonder may come across as strict and hard, she isn't mean, far from mean actually. Backstory: Wonder was born into a family that was very much the way their District was looked upon. Very rich, very stuck up, very beautiful. The typical family that you think of when it comes to District 1. But as Wonder grew up in her family, she never really adapted to that kind of personality. She had a mother, a father, and 5 other siblings, all sisters, all beautiful with flowing golden hair. All of them looked alike, all having blue eyes and toasty warm skin, except Wonder was different in a way, she had green eyes, and a look in her eyes that her sisters didn't posses. But her parents never really saw that, and treated her the way they treated all their other daughters. So at the young age of 6, Wonder was enrolled into the career academy. She hated it, hated the whole concept of the games, didn't like that fact that there was a pagent out there that made teenagers fight to the death, and she was being specially trained for it. So for the first year that she attended, she refused to do anything, she just sat in the back corner, and stared at the people fighting and training. The trainers tried their bests to coax her out, and tried to convince her to train, but she refused. This infuriated her father when he found out. He yelled at Wonder for hours, and Wonder sat their, and took it, on the brink of tears. Her father just wanted another perfect daughter, a daughter that did everything her father said and would volunteer for The Hunger Games. It was then that Wonder realized that she hated her father, hated that he thought she was useless and could never grow up to be anything, and from then on that she wanted to prove him wrong. The next year she went back to the academy, she trained hard and long, even though she hated it, she wanted to prove to her father that she was worth something, and that she wasn't going to be like her other siblings. For the next few years, she trained for long hours, and as much as she could between the time she got home from school, and she went to bed, doing the same things everday. Learning new combat skills, practising her archery skills, and learning overall how to survive if she was to volunteer. Time went by quickly, and she grew up to be a beautiful young woman. Now, when you are 16 and older, at the academy, you go through a special test, if you pass the test, you will be allowed to volunteer for the games, if you do not pass, then you will not be allowed. Although, you can still volunteer, but nobody usually volunteers if they don't pass, since they don't think they are worthy nor good enough to survive the games. Wonder was 17 years old, and it was her first time taking the test, since the previous year she didn't take it, since she wanted more time so she was ready the next year. The test consisted of many physical activities such as climbing, combat and swimming, but also consisted of many other survival skills and a written exam. Wonder was fairly confident going into it, she knew she had potential, but wasn't sure if the people in the academy saw it. So she underwent the test, struggled at some parts, but made up for it at others, and eventually finished giving off a good impression. There was a week delay until she would recieve her test results, and she was extremely anxious, and finally they came in. She sat down with her family and read out the letter.... she didn't pass. Her father didn't say anything initially, just shook his head and left the room, leaving his daughter sitting in the chair confused and distraught, but then it escalated into a large fight. And even though the academy didn't allow her to volunteer, she did anyway on the day of the reaping, and was only chosen out of the crowd of the girl volunteers, by her flowing blonde hair and good looks. Bloodbath Strategy: Go in and grab a bow and arrow if possible, enlist help from a fellow career and get onto the Cornucopia, there you can shoot tributes down without them seeing what's coming. Games Strategy: Stick with the careers most of the games, but as they progress, become indipendent and leave the alliance, and stalk off on your own, picking off the other tributes. Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters